


The Calm Before

by Hokuto



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: Nice weather needs some spicing up.





	The Calm Before

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Bungie Day! \o7

Between the gnarled roots of the courtyard tree, dappled light and red shadows played over their half-discarded armor.

"Have you ever noticed," Wei Ning said, from the secure but surely uncomfortable position of Eriana's lap, "that the weather here is always - nice? Incredibly mild, all the time. Gentle sunshine, gentle winds, gentle rain only when it's needed, gentle snow..."

"Do you believe, then, that the Traveler still guides the weather around itself?"

"What I believe is that it's so nice out it's boring me to death, and I want to go chase a thunderstorm just for some fun."

"Aren't you a storm all by yourself?"

"Hah! That's true enough." Wei held up one bare hand, and sparks of arc energy leaped between her fingers.

Eriana leaned forward and pressed her mouthplate against Wei's knuckles. The charge crackled through her and passed over well-shielded circuitry, harmless but exciting: something like being tickled for a human, she imagined, or flesh prickling with a chill.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who wants to hunt the lightning today," Wei said, her voice low and teasing. She turned her hand to cradle Eriana's cheek in her rough palm, and again electricity arced from skin to metal.

"Inside, perhaps," Eriana said, as she covered Wei's hand with her own. "Lightning just for two."

"The best kind," Wei agreed, and they left behind the sun-bathed courtyard with its soft breezes to seek the thrills of the storm.


End file.
